


Acrophobia

by karelian



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Acrophobia, Drabble Sequence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Flying, M/M, POV Ping-Pong, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-23
Updated: 2002-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karelian/pseuds/karelian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's terror of helicopters is well-documented, as is the fact that Orlando tried to keep him calm in the air. I made up the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crush

"It's okay, Sean. We're almost there," I shout, though I doubt I can be heard over the noise of the chopper. Even though Sean is gripping my knee so hard it hurts, I'm enjoying the ride -- both soaring in the sky and feeling Sean trembling beside me, pressed so close.

"Tell me we're not going to crash," Sean begs, eyes shut tight. "I'll make this up to you. I'll buy you dinner."

The world tilts. "Everything's fine," I tell him. "Just a few more minutes. Look."

Sean's lids crack, but it's me that he peers at. "Don't let me down."


	2. Fears

"I'm fine," Sean insists as you help him away from the chopper, before he stumbles to his knees and is sick on the ground. Afterwards, he slumps to the side to rest in the dirt. 

"Get him up before he ruins his costume," someone shouts. 

So you do. You stand with his weight pressing against you and wonder why a bloke like him is so afraid of flying. 

"You can hold my hand on the way back," you offer. When Sean tries to smile, tears roll down his face.

You think that he's grateful. But maybe he's terrified like you.


	3. Compensation

After they get back, Sean asks if Orlando wants to have something to eat. Sean claims he isn't hungry, though he stays close. 

Once dinner arrives, though, he's ravenous. He eats it like he has to make up for his earlier nausea. He drips sauce on his sleeve. 

"Wardrobe's going to hate you," Orlando jokes. 

"You don't know the half of it. I've pissed my pants up there." Grinning, Sean asks if Orlando wants dessert. 

That night Sean fucks Orlando like he has to make up for his earlier weakness. Again, Orlando can't tell whether Sean is grateful or scared.


	4. Flight

That lad has no fear of falling. He'll sled down mountains, skydive out of planes and bungee-jump off bridges. If the pilots would let him, he'd hang out the windows of helicopters to wave his arms at me below. 

Still, when I refused to fly, he drove with me. And when we had to take a chopper anyway, he let me hold onto him. 

He'd like me to hold onto him now. And I would, but it scares me more than flying. He can't see that I've fallen before. He can’t understand how it feels to crash, to hit bottom.


End file.
